


Звонок

by Tuhagul



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, I Tried, Missing Scene, no beta we die alone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul
Summary: В ту ночь Банни предстояло выполнить вполне простую и уже давно ставшую рутиной работу.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Звонок

**Author's Note:**

> Я отчаянно пыталась. Мне абсолютно не хватает контента по этому замечательному фильму и я решила что надо внести свой вклад в фандом. Возможно вне характера, но я не знаю. Мне определенно стоило лечь спать пару часов назад, но оно того стоило. И я очень сильно старалась в юмор.

В ту ночь Банни предстояло выполнить вполне простую и уже давно ставшую рутиной работу. В тот день они все немного подналажали из-за чего возникла небольшая проблемка в виде мертвого русского торчка, уже как несколько дней портившего большой холодильник его босса. Дейв искренне уверял их всех, что его вины в падении этой проблемки с балкона многоэтажки на юге Лондона вовсе не было, что наркоша сам оказался не в то время не в том положении и совершил не те действия. Босс только понимающе покивал головой, но вынести и избавиться от тела велел таки Банни и Фрейзеру. Ни один ни второй не решились даже слово сказать и перебить его, так как оба почти за все время их работы на великого английского льва-наркобарона ни разу не видели Рея настолько взъерошенным и отрывистым. Все знали, что правая рука (а порою и все остальные части тела) мистера Пирсона не в ладах со своим гневом, и что лучше не доводить его до того момента как он превращается из бесившегося и раздраженного человека в молчаливо яростного хищника. И именно поэтому Банни и Фрейзер, предварительно встретившись в пабе и хорошо перекусив, направлялись на внедорожнике ночью в сторону жилища их взрывного, но справедливого босса.

Фрейзер предлагал позвонить, но Банни уверил его что это ни к чему. У Рея тогда должна была быть ожидаемая «неожиданная» встреча с каким-то мутным журналюгой, который пас весь их бизнес вот уже пару месяцев. Зачем же тревожить и без того нервированного человека, да еще и в такой час, да еще и уже определенно раздраженного. Банни был абсолютно уверен, что проделываемая уже далеко не в первый раз «чистка холодильника» пройдет спокойно и без лишних хлопот. К тому же, у них имелось добро самого Рея на вход в дом в любое время для работы, главное чтобы тихо, и чем незаметней их присутствие тем лучше. Подобное разрешение просто так не давалось, и это давало право Банни периодически выгораживать себя во время дружественных попоек с коллегами, а также гарантию безопасности ему и Фрейзеру что даже если они каким либо образом и облажаются, то никакая часть их тела не будет продырявлена из автомата или другого огнестрела. Все в организации были уверены, что Рей никогда не расстается с оружием, но проверять эту теорию никто не стремился, поэтому ограничивались ставками.

Фрейзер попробовал отстоять свою уверенность о необходимости позвонить и оповестить босса об их визите, но довольно быстро сдался под железобетонными во всех смыслах аргументами Банни. Спустя какое-то время они подкатили к воротам, ограждавшими роскошный и строгий дом их начальства от глаз любопытных всяких тварей-соседей. Давно ставшими привычными движениями, они открыли калитку и приготовили мешок для трупа, чтобы пока он таял при перевозке не загадить хорошую машину. Этот урок все охранники в криминальном бизнесе усваивали практически в самом начале своих карьер – химчистка вещь, конечно, хорошая, но даже на идеально вычищенной обшивке от трупных останков, просочившимся в нее вместе с оттаявшим льдом, сидеть и ездить было, мягко говоря, стремно. 

Уверенной походкой два чистильщика отправились на кухню. Хозяин дома, судя по всему, находился на улице и переживал экзистенциальный кризис, из-за чего Банни и Фрейзер старались быть еще более тихими и аккуратными чем обычно. Строгий босс это одна заноза в заднице, а строгий босс с окр – совсем другая. Несомненно, все подчиненные Рея безмерно уважали его и не сомневались в его распоряжениях, но его тик нередко доходил до немыслимых высот и платить за всякую оплошность приходилось именно им. С осторожностью и быстротой, которой позавидовал бы сам королевский хирург, Фрейзер разгрузил ящик-холодильник, пока Банни вытаскивал замороженное тело. После чего они опять все сгрузили обратно, четко в том же самом порядке и в том же самом положении в каком и доставали. Затем они взяли мертвеца с двух сторон и резво понесли в сторону входа.

Они почти вышли из дома и уже успели поздравить себя с очередной удачно выполненной работой, как случилось абсолютно непредвиденное событие. В коридоре, ведущим в ванную комнату они наткнулись на какого-то задрипанного старикашку, выходящего из туалета. Все трое остолбенели, и пытались понять, что за черт столкнул их всех. С одной стороны, ничто не мешало ни Банни, ни Фрейзеру просто убрать очередную проблему. Им все равно от трупа избавляться, так какая же разница – одним больше, одним меньше. Да, придется, конечно, повозиться при уборке крови, да и Рей может настучать по башке, но теоретически это было более чем возможно. С другой же стороны, если этот мутный тип может вот так запросто выходить из туалета босса, то значит, что он какой-то важный хрен. Наистраннейший парадокс в жизни Банни.

На счастье всех участников этого неловкого перебрасывания взглядами, из дверного проема гостиной появился сам Рей. Первым очухался Банни. Он решил, что правильно поставленный первый вопрос может решить все прочие вопросы и как-то объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию.

«У нас проблемы, Рей?»

«Я не знаю. У нас проблемы, Флетчер?»

Старикашка (которого, видимо, звали Флетчер) опомнился и быстро попытался сделать вид, как будто он ничуть ничем не удивлен, и вообще он оказался в этой ситуации по своей воле и знал что происходит с самого начала.

«Нникаких проблем нет. Я забыл руки помыть.»

Он дернул пальцем, как если бы действительно вспомнил о чем-то, и довольно вальяжно и неторопливо развернулся и снова зашел в туалет.

«Ты бы хоть позвонил.»

«Прости, босс.»

Рей тяжело вздохнул и скрылся обратно в темноту гостиной. Банни же после короткого и очень неловкого извинения махнул Фрейзеру головой, мол, все давай пошли быстрее пока он не передумал. Фрейзер был вполне умным и, поняв на лету кивок, в быстром темпе начал снова пятиться в сторону двери.   
После данного неприятного маленького инцидента оставшаяся часть работы прошла как по маслу. Они погрузили тело в багажник, плотно завернув его в полиэтиленовый мешок и в ускоренном темпе отъехали от дома, и лишь на половине пути в сторону одной из многочисленных рек, протекающих в пригороде Лондона они выдохнули и позволили себе расслабиться. Всю оставшуюся ночь Банни слушал лекцию Фрейзера, местами перетекающую в монолог о несправедливости этого мира, под названием «А я тебе говорил, что надо было звонить заранее!»

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! И прошу прощения за все ошибки в запятых которые могут тут быть ибо мой русский принял буддизм. Надеюсь вам понравилось и если вас сильно не затруднит, то можете пожалуйста оставить хоть какой-то фидбэк. Я буду рада даже простому просмотру безмерно. И опять таки спасибо за прочтение.


End file.
